


Snowstorm

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Cocaine drug lord Stryker targets Starsky and Hutch after a million dollars in coke goes missing from a drug bust. Internal Affairs begins to believe four cops in on the bust, including Starsky and Hutch, are involved.
Collections: Starsky & Hutch Original Series Transcripts





	Snowstorm

SNOWSTORM

Season 1, Episode 4

Original Airdate: October 1, 1975

Written by: Robert I. Holt

Directed by: Robert Kelljan

Created by: William Blinn

Summary: Cocaine drug lord Stryker targets Starsky and Hutch after a million dollars in coke goes missing from a drug bust. Internal Affairs begins to believe four cops in on the bust, including Starsky and Hutch, are involved.

Cast:

David Soul ... Det. Ken 'Hutch' Hutchinson

Paul Michael Glaser ... Det. Dave Starsky

Antonio Fargas ... Huggy Bear

Bernie Hamilton ... Capt. Harold Dobey

George Dzundza ... Crandell

Paul Benjamin ... Detective Burke

Richard Venture ... Detective Corman

Gilbert Green ... Stryker

Jim Bohan ... Freddie

Ernesto Macias ... Rodgers (as Eric Mason)

Bill Sorrells ... Detective Kalowitz

  
  


**Exterior - Day - Stakeout**

STARSKY: Hey, Hutch.

HUTCH: Ye ah? 

STARSKY: Hey.

HUTCH:  C randell' s five minutes late. 

S TARSKY: More like ten. Ah, you make a deal with a thief sometimes he shows sometimes he doesn't.

HUTCH: C randell  was eager.

STARSKY: Too eager?

HUTCH: No, no, no, there he is. There's our snowman.

STARSKY: North Pole, North Pole.

CORMAN: (on two way) We're reading you, Reindeer. Okay. 

HUTCH: Starsky, we got a car. Two men.

STARSKY:  (on two way) H ang tough, Santa's got two little helpers with him. 

CORMAN: Right.

HUTCH: Let's get out of here. 

  
  


**Exterior - Day - Warehouse**

CRANDELL: Who's that?

CORMAN: Hold it! Police.

HUTCH: Cover me.

(Bust ensues.) 

STARSKY: Out, come on, come on.

HUTCH: Spread  ' em out. 

STARSKY: Come on. Three out of four, that's not too bad.

CORMAN: Better make it two out of four. This guy's bought it.

HUTCH: Who got him?

KALOWITZ: You can thank C orman  for that. He had you cold,  Starsky. 

STARSKY: I owe ya.

CORMAN: I drink rye whiskey.

KALOWITZ: Hey, who's the stoolie, H utch ? Who tipped you guys off? 

HUTCH: A little bird, Kalowitz. A little snowbird. 

CORMAN: Hey, you look kinda natural totting that cotton, lifting them bales.

BURKE: You'd look kinda natural with a '38 calibre third eye in the middle of your forehead.

CORMAN: I'm just kidding, ain't you got a sense of humour.

CRANDELL: Rags, you ain't gonna find nothing but rags inside.

STARSKY: Better than a pound. Cocaine. Pure.

  
  


**Interior - Day -** **D** **obey** **'s office**

DOBEY: Three million dollars worth of cocaine. A hundred percent pure. Not bad, not bad for a morning's work. Unfortunately gentlemen the two in the slam aren't gonna say anything.

CORMAN: Stryker's bailed them out by now anyway.

DOBEY: Stryker. He's the next phase in the operation. We're gonna nail Stryker. Any questions?

KALOWITZ: What was the dead man's name?

DOBEY: Crown. Edward Crown. Now gentlemen if there are no more questions, that's it. We'll start tomorrow morning. Early. That songbird of yours is gonna sing some more for us.

HUTCH: Oh, no.

STARSKY: We made a deal. He gave us time and place. We nailed the shipment. The DA promised to drop his whole dope peddling charge. That was the deal. We stared leaning on him for more we agreed to we've blown our reputation with every informant we got.

DOBEY: I know that.

STARSKY: Well, if you know that then why?

DOBEY: Because that fink of yours got a soft spot in his heart for 17-year-old girls.

HUTCH: What are you talking about?

DOBEY: He's a statutory rape suspect, in Pennsylvania and they want to talk to him real badly. Now, if he cooperates, helps us nail Stryker, I'll tell Pennsylvania he's helping us solve a very important crime. If he gives you any static, I'll have him picked up and shipped east tomorrow on the first thing smoking.

STARSKY: Well, I guess we go talk to the little man.

DOBEY: I guess you do. Go on and do your thing.

  
  


**Exterior - Day - The Pits**

STARSKY: There it is. Yeah, I seen ugly, man, but this is ugly. Crandell's taste is as bad as yours. The two of you could start a museum.

HUTCH: Come here, doggy. Nice dog.

STARSKY: What?

HUTCH: Just some dog.

  
  


**Interior - Day - The Pits**

HUGGY: Hey, dudes, what's happening?

HUTCH: Where is he?

HUGGY: In the far booth. You know what they say  " Huggy Bear's  is where the elite meet and come to greet the neat and fleet of feet who are so sweet with the finer things of life, bebe bebe beep... ",

HUTCH: Push or shove?

STARSKY: You can play the bad guy for a change. I'm tired.

HUTCH:  Hiya, punk.

STARSKY: It's us, the good guys. 

CRANDELL: What are you guys doing? Get out of here. You know what can happen if I'm just seen talking to you two guys.

STARSKY: We got problems.

CRANDELL: Yeah, well, I'm sorry to hear that. 

HUTCH: No, we're sorry about it too, but you should listen to my friend's problems.

CRANDELL: What are you guys doing? Playing some kinda funny game. Well, I gotta tell ya I don't like it.

STARSKY: We want you to help us nail Stryker. 

CRANDELL: What is this? We had a deal. I mean you scored the shipment. I spoon-fed it to you like a baby. 

STARSKY: That debt's paid. We got you off that dealing charge.

HUTCH: And now we want Stryker.

CRANDELL: You know what? I don't know any Stryker. Now, how's that grab you? Now, will you please move so I can get away from you two bums.

HUTCH: No.

CRANDELL: I'm warning ya; let me out of this booth.

HUTCH: No.

CRANDELL: You know what? I don't like you two.

STARSKY: Gee, we like you. You like him don't ya, Hutch?

HUTCH: Sure do. I think he's terrific. But there's a little 17-year-old girl back in Pennsylvania who's not too thrilled. 

CRANDELL: I'm getting out of here.

STARSKY: If you go, dumbo, we go together. But I gotta tell you, Pennsylvania is awfully cold in the winter.

CRANDELL: If I buy it, what do you want me to do?

HUTCH: We want you to stay close to Stryker and tell us what comes and goes, also who comes and goes, and how.

CRANDELL: You gotta square the Pennsylvania rap.

STARSKY: We'll do what we can.

CRANDELL: I don't like it open ended like that.

STARSKY: As an outside observer, I'd say you don't have a hell of a lot of choice.

CRANDELL: Okay, I'll go with it. Let's talk some place else. If I'm spotted with you two I'm dead.

HUTCH: All right, let's set a meet.

CRANDELL: Er,  f ive o'clock tomorrow. Hampton and  D ivision street s , okay? 

STARSKY: It's like he's got a social disease, he split so fast.

HUTCH: I didn't even get a chance to get into my character.

  
  


**Exterior - Night - Outside Parking Garage**

HUTCH: Starsky, did you see that dog? 

STARSKY: What dog?

HUTCH: I swear that was the dog outside Huggy's.

STARSKY: I didn't see no dog.

  
  


**Interior - Night - Inside Parking Garage**

STARSKY: Be down in a second. Need anything.

HUTCH: No.

STRYKER: Good evening gentlemen. Please get out of your car. You won't need your guns.

FREDDIE: Hey there, little buddies. Now do as the man says and get out of your car.

STRYKER: That was a nice bust you made today. Of course I had other plans for my merchandise, but I can accept the loss as a perfectly normal business risk. Even New York City has its money problems. 

HUTCH: It's so nice of you to be so understanding, Mr Stryker.

STRYKER: And as a businessman I can appreciate other people going into business for themselves.

STARSKY: What are you talking about?

STRYKER: I'm talking about the rest of my merchandise, shall we say $50,000.

STARSKY: What do you mean the rest of your merchandise?

STRYKER: Did I say $50,000? All right, all right. You boys are hard negotiators. $100,000.

HUTCH: What is this 'let's make a deal'. Just give it to us straight. 

STRYKER: Okay. Straight. Four million dollars worth of coke was in that shipment you busted today. Three million got turned in. That leaves one million outstanding. One million and you two shall we say, opportunists.

STARSKY: You're nuts.

STRYKER: I'm lots of things, Starsky,  but nuts I'm not. 

HUTCH: Why us? Maybe it was one of your own people.

STRYKER: My relationship with my employees doesn't make that a reliable possibility. Oh no, it was you two. I'll be in touch with you in 48 hours. You find my merchandise and you'll get a $100,000 finders' fee. 

FREDDIE: Maybe we oughta just haul these good old boys down to the meat plant right now. 

STRYKER: No, there's plenty of time for that.

STARSKY: Meat plant?

HUTCH: That was cute.

STARSKY: Well, seems like he was telling the truth. Somebody ripped him off for a million dollars' worth of cocaine. 

HUTCH: Yeah, but who?

  
  


**Interior - Day - Dobey's Office**

STARSKY: What cop's under suspicion?

DOBEY: Close the door. You, H utch, Kalowitz, Burke, Corman.  All five of you as far as internal affairs are concerned. In theft like this, everybody's under suspicion and they're gonna go by the book. 

HUTCH: Boy, those creeps never give up do they?

DOBEY: How's that?

HUTCH: I said, you call out the dogs, you get IA nosing around with those guys your guilty first, innocent if you can prove it. Now you got three guys who've been on the force a long time and they're family men. An investigation like this could ruin their careers. S tarsky  and I can handle the pressure, but these three guys, they shouldn't have to. 

STARSKY: It can't be them. C randell 's the only one that knew a bust was going down. He used it to cover a rip off. Look, let H utch  and me get the coke back from C randell .

DOBEY: For you two I'm suppose to break standard operational procedure?

HUTCH: No, no, not for us. For their sake.

DOBEY: All right. You got 48 hours. That's what Stryker  gave you and what you get from me.

HUTCH: Oh, that's great. It means we can't make our 5:00 meeting with Crandell.  I guess we'll have to put an ABP on him. Captain. 

STARSKY: Oh, I gotta ask you. S tryker  said that if we didn't deliver he'd send us to the meat plant. What's he talking about?

DOBEY: Elmo Jackson. He was my partner, like you and H utch,  we went a long way together. We were working underground to get S tryker . They found him on a hook in a meat factory. 

HUTCH: Nobody connected S tryker ?

DOBEY: Nobody ever connects S tryker . 

HUTCH: Well, maybe we will. First we collar C randell. 

  
  


**Exterior - Day Hutch's Car**

STARSKY: Man, this heap is a piece of garbage. When are you gonna fix it? Listen to that squeak. It cuts through my brain.

HUTCH: I don't hear it.

STARSKY: It's driving me nuts and you don't hear it.

HUTCH: How about I put you on roller skates and tow you along in the back. Would you like that?

DISPATCHER:  Zebra  3 . Re: your APB on C randell,  Caucasian male, 30's. Reported heading East  on  12 th street near Balmoral. 

STARSKY: Out. 

HUTCH: What do they want? We're on a call!

STARSKY: What's going on? 

HUTCH: We're on a call. 

STARSKY: What do you think you're doing? 

BURKE: You young punks. 

HUTCH: What was that?

KALOWITZ: Don't play games with us.

HUTCH: You know what you just lost us?

BURKE: We don't give a damn.

KALOWITZ: Who are you trying to stab in the back now.

HUTCH: Wait a minute, I don't take that from anybody- 

STARSKY: Easy.

CORMAN: Hold it, hold it. Everybody knows about you two hotshots. 

STARSKY: Knows what?

CORMAN: You're pushy. Especially you, Starsky. 

BURKE: Listen, me, Corman, Kalowitz, we got years on you boys. We were cracking heads when you were only daydreaming. Got it? Lay off. 

STARSKY: Lay off what?

CORMAN: Trying to tie us into that rip off. A missing million bucks' worth of cocaine. 

HUTCH: Tie you in? We're trying to tie you out. 

KALOWITZ: Yeah, yeah sure. You got any accusations on us you lay them on the table up front or we'll shag your tails down the police office before you know what's happening.

BURKE: Got it. 

STARSKY: Some guys you just don't do favours for. 

HUTCH: Yeah. Well, I guess that takes care of Crandell. We'll just have to meet him later at 5:00.

STARSKY: Buy me a beer, will ya.

HUTCH: Yeah.

  
  


**Interior - Day - Stryker's Office **

STRYKER: Yeah?

RODGERS: This is R odgers. 

STRYKER: Where are you calling from?

RODGERS: A phone booth.

STRYKER: So, what happened?

RODGERS: Crandell met with these two cops yesterday. Starsky and Hutch. 

STRYKER: All right, thanks for making a call. What do you think of Crandell?

FREDDIE: That old boy? About as easy to hold on to as a greased toad. Why?

STRYKER: What's his bag?

FREDDIE: Making enough bread to keep himself knee deep in broads. 

STRYKER: Rodgers saw him hanging out with Starsky and Hutch. How does that grab you?

FREDDIE: Not so as I like it.

STRYKER: I think Crandell  worked the inside for Starsky and Hutch. And then tipped them to the shipment they busted. Then they talked him into stealing my cocaine before it got to the warehouse.

FREDDIE: Well, if you like I'll go find that little fella for you so you can have a heart to heart chitchat with him. How's that?

STRYKER: Yeah. And then we'll contact Starsky and Hutch.

  
  


**Interior - Day - Deserted House**

BURKE: C randell. 

CORMAN: Fifteen more minutes and we would have split.

BURKE: You think we got nothing better to do than hand out here waiting for you

CRANDELL: I gotta be careful, keep moving. I got Starsky and Hutch watching, watching me. I-I-I got Freddie...

CORMAN: Come on, come on, lets get this over with.

CRANDELL: Okay, I'm cutting out tonight. It's all here. Pure. Each one will go for $500.000. More if you wan to cut it. Okay, It's been a pleasure, gentlemen. So, I'll just take my share and... 

BURKE: On your feet. 

CRANDELL: What?

CORMAN: The deal is off, Crandell. 

CRANDELL: Wait a minute, come on. I-I took all the risks. T-there would be no deal without me. 

BURKE: You stay alive, it's messy. Freddie's probably following you right now because Stryker ain't dumb. He put your arm in that hamburger machine and you gonna tell everything, my man.

CRANDELL: No.

  
  


**Exterior - Day - Hutch's Car**

STARSKY: I got a feeling this is not going to be one of our better days. I think this car of yours is a jin x. 

HUTCH: You wanna put that back?

STARSKY: At least go and look my uncle's car lot, huh? You don't have to buy, just look. There was this fantastic metallic burgundy low rider. You know with the tiny wheels and the front end sat up 6 inches above the ground...

HUTCH: Where is Crandell?

STARSKY: He's only an hour late. Look, the engine had a 375 cubic...

HUTCH: You just want me to drive around in a striped tomato like you got.

STARSKY: My car is a striped what?

HUTCH: There he is again.

STARSKY: Who?

HUTCH: That dog.

STARSKY: What dog?

HUTCH: That dog with the spots, I think he's following me.

STARSKY: There's no dog out there.

HUTCH: Starsky, there was a dog there. 

STARSKY: Okay.

HUTCH: Okay.

DISPATCHER:  Zebra  3 , meet Captain D obey  at 15072 West Buchanan. Code  3.

STARSKY: What about C randell ?

HUTCH: He'll have to wait.

STARSKY:  T his is Zebra  3 , roger.

  
  


**Exterior - Day - Deserted House**

DOBEY: Marty C randell.  No, no, no, C randell , C. Age 34. Here, you finish it. These officers found something I thought you might want to see. 

STARSKY: Crandell. 

DOBEY: Hit once in the head and four in the body.

STARSKY: Right out of the book. 10 to 1, it's Stryker.

HUTCH: What's that shack over there?

  
  


**Interior - Day - Deserted House**

HUTCH: What was Crandell doing here? Was he dragged? Did he come to a meeting? 

STARSKY: Outside door, huh?

HUTCH: Yeah.

STARSKY: Give me a hand with this. 

HUTCH: Yeah, open on this side. Bloodstains.

STARSKY: I think I may, I think I might. 

HUTCH: What you got? It's the funny little white stuff.

STARSKY: Middle of summer yet. Well, they tailed him, shot him and dumped him in the field. 

HUTCH: And then they took back their coke and took care of Crandell. That blows our only contact with Stryker. 

STARSKY: At least it takes the heat off. It's getting to be uncomfortable being a target in that big turkey shoot.

  
  


**Interior - Day - Stryker's Office**

FREDDIE: Crandell's  dead. 

STRYKER: Who did it?

FREDDIE: I don't know. Time I got there. It was all over. Just a dead body lying in a field. 

STRYKER: Starsky and Hutch?

FREDDIE: Coulda been.

STRYKER: Would you like a piece of cheese?

FREDDIE: No, thank you.

STRYKER: That means they're operating as independents. They're not gonna sell us back our merchandise. They're gonna deal it themselves. I'm afraid we're gonna have to hit them. Get Rodgers up on a roof across from that hole where Crandell lived in. When they come to examine his apartment and you can bet they will... Wouldn't you like some cheese?

FREDDIE: No, thank you. I'm on a diet. 

STRYKER: We'll hit them then.

  
  


**Interior - Day - Police Precinct**

KALOWITZ: We had an APB on Crandell. If we wanted to snuff him we could have wasted him resisting arrest. 

DOBEY: We all know it was a gangland execution. We also know that this is a standard operational procedure for internal affairs so stop your moaning and groaning.

STARSKY: Next.

HUTCH: Did you get it done?

DOBEY: You fire your weapon, Starsky.

STARSKY: Yeah.

CORMAN: If one of us killed Crandell, do you think we'd be dumb enough to use our own piece.

DOBEY: I still have to compare each slug with ballistics. 

BURKE: If that's all, Captain, we've got 24 hours off. Corman and me are going to my place. We're gonna do some fishing. 

DOBEY: You and Corman? Well, sure, go ahead. 

HUTCH: What's biting?

CORMAN: Trout, up at Bear Lake.

DOBEY: Thank you. Got some information on Crandell's pad. 1011 Frontal Road. A furnish apartment building. 

STARSKY: Bye.

  
  


**Exterior - Day - At Crandall's Building**

STARSKY: Well, that was a waste of time. 

HUTCH: What a weird place. You know that guy had 17 kinds of pomade and a dozen brands of smell-well. 

STARSKY: I've seen voyeurs before but this guy takes the cake. 

HUTCH: There's that dog.  Co me here, doggy.

(Sniper fire.)

HUTCH: Hell, where's that coming from?

STARSKY: I don't know. The roof across the street. 

HUTCH: Did you see the dog?

STARSKY: Yeah, I saw the dog. 

HUTCH: I'm beginning to love that dog, Starsky. 

STARSKY: Me too, Hutch.

HUTCH: S tarsky ?

STARSKY: Huh?

HUTCH: Cover me. 

STARSKY: Go ahead.

STARSKY: See him?

HUTCH: No.

  
  


**Interior - Day - The Pits**

STARSKY: Huggy. Who's been trying to hit us?

HUTCH: Who?

HUGGY: What do you think I called you for, not to tell you? Stryker.

HUTCH: Stryker?

HUGGY: Words all over the street. 

STARSKY: Why would he wanna try to hit us? He got his coke back. 

HUGGY: That's all I know. 

HUTCH: Then he must not have the coke. 

STARSKY: And he thinks we do. 

HUTCH: He didn't kill Crandell, because Crandell and the coke were in the same place at the same time.

STARSKY: And he's been thinking it's us and we've been thinking it's him. 

HUTCH: And it's neither one. 

STARSKY: Cops. 

HUTCH: Our brother cops?

**Exterior - Day - Phone Booth**

STRYKER: Yes?

FREDDIE: Rodger's blew it. 

STRYKER: How? 

FREDDIE: I don't know. He had them dead to rights and then he shot up the whole street instead.

STRYKER: Irv, get me a glass of warm milk, quick. (Into phone) What are you gonna do? 

FREDDIE: I'm gonna have to kill them myself.

  
  


**Interior - Day - Cabin at Bear Lake**

BURKE: Corman, you are out of your mind. We can't fence it now without someone getting suspicious. 

CORMAN: Your trouble is you're scared of the bogeyman, Burke. You got a slave mentality. All I can think of is the dollars that coke is gonna fetch.

BURKE: And we ain't gonna blow it now. There's a million bucks worth of top-grade cocaine in there and we sit on it until it's safe. You hear me? And dump that piece in the- the ocean. 

CORMAN: Don''t worry. Nobody saw me pick this gun up at the warehouse. There's no way they're gonna trace this gun or anything else to us.

  
  


**Interior - Day - Dobey's Office**

DOBEY: This is the bullet that killed Crandell. This one. SID found it embedded in a crate at the warehouse where the cocaine was delivered. Now, where's Crown's gun. 

HUTCH: Crown?

DOBEY: They guy who got shot at the bust. The guy Corman shot.

HUTCH: Oh, yeah. 

STARSKY: Well, things were getting so hot we were more interested in the cocaine. 

DOBEY: That gun didn't just up and walk out of that warehouse by itself. Someone-

HUTCH: Cop.

DOBEY: Some policeman got Crown's gun and used it on Crandell. 

STARSKY: Button, button. We came to the came conclusion by a different road. I make Corman, he was nearest Crown. There's Corman, Kalowitz and Burke. One, two or all three. 

DOBEY: (into phone) Dobey. Yeah. Starsky, it's Huggy Bear.

STARSKY: Yeah, what is it?

HUGGY: H utch ? Yeah, I wanna talk to S tarsky .

STARSKY: It's me, dummy. 

HUGGY: I know, put Starsky on the phone.

STARSKY: Is something wrong?

HUGGY: No. Hey, Starsky. Hey, it's me, Huggy. Yeah, I got something of interest for you two gentlemen's. 

STARSKY: What is it?

HUGGY: Not on the phone. My place. 

STARSKY: HUGGY-

HUGGY: So, I'm always running off at the mouth. But this is important. You gotta get over here. Yeah, this is where it is. No, no, no, upstairs.

HUTCH: What's going on?

STARSKY: Some bad's going down at Huggy's.

  
  


**Interior - Day - Huggy's Apartment**

FREDDIE: You're a good old boy. You did that just fine.

(Starsky and Hutch arrive.)

STARSKY:  Huggy? 

HUGGY: Yeah. Y'all come in. 

STARSKY: Out here, Hug. 

HUGGY: Starsky, Hutch. Y'all come in now. 

HUTCH: Oh, come on Huggy. You know how we feel about bedrooms. 

FREDDIE: You wanna see your friend alive, you better get in here. 

HUTCH: You gotta be kidding. 

STARSKY: Our friend? That little black fink. You want us, you gotta do better than that. 

HUTCH: You make your move, redneck. We're not going anywhere. 

FREDDIE: Get 'em. Get them, I said.

(Fight ensues.)

STARSKY: Buddy.

HUGGY: Is someone gonna untie me?

HUTCH: I don't know, Huggy. We might charge you with conspiracy. You and that phone call. 

HUGGY: Hey, man, you wouldn't be here if I didn't call.

STARSKY: Man's got a point. There you go, Hug.

HUGGY: Thanks. 

HUTCH: (into phone) Hutchinson-

STARSKY: Keep an eye on him. 

HUTCH: Send an ambulance over to Huggy Bear's restaurant. Tell Captain Dobey to send over a backup unit. You have the right to remain silent; I'm sure you know that. And that bit about represented by an attorney. Go ahead. 

STARSKY: Friend, you're about to fall behind attempted kidnapping. Possession of an automatic weapon and assault on police officers

HUTCH: And we can add to that possession of dangerous drugs and half a dozen other little goodies. 

STARSKY: You don't have enough time left for the years you gotta do. 

RODGERS: All right, let's not make a case of it. What do you want?

HUTCH: Stryker. 

RODGERS: Okay

STARSKY: And a cop left on a meat hook. Elmo Jackson. 

RODGERS: I know about that too.

  
  


**Interior - Day - Stryker's Office **

STARSKY: Police.

STRYKER: That's great. I'll sleep better nights knowing your guarding me. I hope you have a warrant. 

HUTCH: No.

DOBEY: But I have. 

STRYKER: You, Dobey, captain of detectives serving warrants. 

DOBEY: I wanted to be the one to drop that on you.

STRYKER: You trying to pin a cheap drug rap on me? My lawyer will tie you into knots.

DOBEY: Read it. 

STRYKER: Murder one.

DOBEY: That's right.

HUTCH: Captain. 

DOBEY: You hung my partner on a meat hook. And Elmo Jackson was a good cop. As a matter of fact, he was my best friend. 

HUTCH: Stryker, never pick on a man's partner.

STRYKER: I still don't understand, what happened to the coke? 

STARSKY: You are one lousy judge of character. We never had your coke. Captain. 

DOBEY: Where are you off to?

STARSKY: Going fishing.

HUTCH: Trout.

  
  


**Exterior - Day - Cabin at** **Bear Lake**

HUTCH: Somehow I hope we're wrong. 

STARSKY: Yeah.

  
  


**Interior - Day - Cabin at Bear Lake**

HUTCH: Messy housekeepers. 

STARSKY: Yeah. 

CORMAN: What the hell are you guys doing here?

STARSKY: We knocked. 

CORMAN: I'm gonna ask you again. What are you doing here?

HUTCH: We heard you guys were fishing. Thought we'd drop by, see if you were having any luck. 

BURKE: You ain't funny, Hutch. 

HUTCH: No.

STARSKY: I guess they want the truth. Okay. We're looking for a gun. The gun Crown left at the warehouse. We think that after you knocked him off you lifted the gun. 

CORMAN: You figure I did that, huh? 

HUTCH: Yeah, we do, Phil. And you killed Crandall and you're got the cocaine.

BURKE: You guys are over the line. 

CORMAN: Really over the line. 

STARSKY: Are we? You two going fishing together is like the NAACP and the Ku Klux Klan having a togetherness rally.

HUTCH: And you blew it on the fishing. Trout season hasn't opened yet. And you two claim to be detectives. 

(Fight ensues.) 

STARSKY: Halt!

BURKE: Why didn't you leave us alone? Crandell was nothing. Crandell was nothing. We might have made a... we might have made a deal. 

STARSKY: Haven't you hear ma? Hutch and me don't make deals. Come on. Come on, come on, come on.

STARSKY: Sit down. Okay, Burke. Where's the stuff? 

BURKE: In there. Behind the wall. 

STARSKY: And the gun?

BURKE: That bureau over there. 

STARSKY: (into phone) Give me Dobey. 

**Interior - Night - The Pits**

DOBEY: Next time, we do it by the book, huh? 

STARSKY: Internal affair ain't complaining are they? Hey, Hug, sit in. 

HUGGY: And eat my own food, no way. 

DOBEY: Huggy, these guys ever manage to say thanks. 

STARSKY: We told Huggy the department's putting him up for a condemnation. 

HUTCH: It's a commendation. 

HUGGY: But can I put it in the bank?

HUTCH: Hang it on your wall. 

HUGGY: And by the way, who's gonna pay for the damages to my luxurious upstairs pad? 

STARSKY: Oh, hey, I forgot. 

HUGGY: And the check? 

STARSKY: We got a couple of dates, Captain. Sorry, we gotta run. 

HUTCH: Yeah, terrific dinner. Thanks a lot.

DOBEY: Huggy, you got a pen.

HUGGY: Later.

HUTCH: Starsky, there's my dog. Come here, boy. Come here, you good dog. You lifesaver, you. 

STARSKY: Oh, what a pup. Hello. 

HUTCH: Hello baby. 

HUGGY: What are you guys doing with a dog in my place? Don't you know I don't have friends at the Department of Health? 

HUTCH: What dog I don't see a dog. You see a dog, Starsky? 

STARSKY: I don't see no dog. 

HUGGY: Oh, don't jive me, he's right there. 

STARSKY: There's no dog here. What's the matter? You been sampling the goods again, Hug? 

HUTCH: He can't cut loose without his juice.

STARSKY: Feels fine as long as he's got his wine.

HUTCH: Otherwise he drink turpentine. 

STARSKY: And go blind. 

HUGGY: Oh, please. 

STARSKY: Hello, pooch. 

HUTCH: Hey, spotted dog.

  
  


END


End file.
